Audio data, video data, or both, is presented in a wide variety of situations. In situations where audio data and video data are presented contemporaneously, such as with a movie, slideshow, and so forth, presentation of the audio data and the video data may become unsynchronized. For example, the video may depict a person speaking but corresponding audio may have already been presented, or vice versa. This unsynchronized presentation may result in an adverse user experience.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.